It's All About Blood : Rise of the Archangels
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: L'Apocalypse entre dans la phase critique... Castiel se retrouve au cœur de la querelle de famille la plus meurtrière qu'on puisse imaginer ! Pourra-t-il limiter les dégâts ? Troisième et dernier volet de la trilogie It's All About Blood !
1. Chapter 1

« Franchement, Dennis, tu ne vas pas nier l'évidence » décréta Hel en se passant les mains dans ses longues mèches pâles. « Papa n'est plus du tout le même, et mon pauvre Cassie, n'en parlons pas ! »

Même si Dionysos n'avait pas été soumis à la Grande Règle des mâles pourvus de petites amies ou d'épouses – Madame a toujours raison, même quand elle a tort – il n'aurait pas été en mesure de discuter la justesse de l'argument soulevé par la déesse des morts sans gloire.

Depuis deux semaines que Loki avait été plongé dans le coma et en était ressorti par la grâce des Winchester et d'un angelot qui devrait encore porter des couches, quelque chose avait indiscutablement changé en lui. Oh, en apparence, il était toujours le même Embrouilleur, insolent et malicieux, mais ces temps-ci cela faisait davantage l'effet d'un masque que d'une véritable personnalité.

Personnellement, le demi-dieu grec refusait d'aller y voir plus clair, il avait l'intuition persistante que ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir. Et pas dans le style « à quoi ressemble mon grand-père sous son drap de bain », plutôt dans le genre « en fait le sparadrap empêchait mes tripes de tomber par terre ». Hélas pour lui, Hel n'était pas du même avis.

Et pour comble de malheur, son angelot traversait une sérieuse dépression en ce moment, le genre crise existentielle qui vous pousse à lire du Nietzsche et à vous tartiner de mascara et de rouge à lèvres noir. Bon, il fallait peut-être s'y attendre, le petit était au bord de la puberté. C'était toujours horrible à vivre, pourquoi un ange en serait-il exempt, hein ?

Oh, et Dionysos souffrait de migraines à répétitions. Sans parler des cauchemars – bon, pas vraiment des cauchemars, n'empêche qu'il se réveillait constamment en sueur, la tête façon pastèque, un peu comme s'il avait la cuite mais sans avoir rien bu au préalable, ce qui n'était pas chouette du tout.

Ouaip, le mois s'annonçait on ne peut plus pourri, si bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à des nouvelles fracassantes lorsque son portable avait sonné, coupant net Hel dans son flot de lamentations.

« Allô tatie ? »

« _Dis donc mon canard, tu m'as une petite voix_ » s'inquiéta le timbre léger de Perséphone. « _Tu nous couverais pas quelque chose, des fois ?_ »

« T'en fais pas » marmonna le demi-dieu brun. « Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« _Oh, tu te rappelles la commission que tu m'avais confié ?_ » ronronna son interlocutrice à l'autre extrémité du fil. « _Retrouver le Colt ? Imagines-toi que j'ai enfin fait des progrès._ »

Sur le coup, le jeune homme se redressa illico dans le canapé, faisant sursauter Hel.

« Raconte » demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Perséphone rit avant de s'exécuter.


	2. Chapter 2

« Et t'es sûr qu'elle est fiable ? »

Mine de rien, l'atmosphère était comme qui dirait tendue, et ce pas sans justification. Quand votre interlocuteur a essayé de vous dévorer dans un accès d'instinct prenant le dessus, il est naturel que la relation refroidisse un tantinet entre vous deux.

Le regard onyx de Dionysos avait la dureté et la froideur de la gemme dont il arborait déjà la couleur.

« Ma tante n'a pas pour habitude de me jouer des mauvais tours. Le reste du panthéon, passe encore, mais elle ? Si elle m'appelle pour affirmer qu'elle a une piste concernant la localisation du Colt, c'est que la piste existe pour de bon » affirma le demi-dieu.

Dean aurait bien voulu s'enfiler une bière, mais après le fiasco de la dernière fois, il valait mieux éviter l'alcool en présence de la créature assise en face de lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger l'humeur du chasseur, et celle-ci était déjà bien noire.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne venait pas de se voir présenter une solution pour se décharger de tout son stress, et ce de manière on ne peut plus constructive – ce serait Sam qui serait content, tiens, peut-être qu'il arrêterait de lui faire les gros yeux quand son pauvre frère aîné ne demandait qu'à se détendre en compagnie de quelques débauchées des mers du Sud.

Il lui fallait juste se rendre à la cachette d'un démon pour lui reprendre l'arme capable de tuer Lulu, et après cela roulez jeunesse, un pas de plus vers la clôture de l'Apocalypse sans avoir besoin de jouer le costume de promo vivant. Vraiment, que du bénéf, cette perspective.

* * *

« C'était trop facile » s'entêta Sam qui se sentait prêt à se ronger les ongles et à entamer les phalanges lorsqu'il serait venu à bout de la kératine à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

« Mec, une fois, rien qu'une fois, tu pourrais pas arrêter de râler ? » implora Dean.

D'accord, le cadet Winchester concédait qu'il se conduisait en rabat-joie, mais en général, quand il leur arrivait un truc indiscutablement positif, c'était un signe que le grand balancier cosmique leur réservait un chien de sa chienne, et pas qu'un seul. La plupart du temps, c'était la portée entière.

Un démon qui, miracle des miracles, ne suivait pas l'agenda de Lucifer ? Après Ruby, il avait ses doutes. Et d'accord, ils avaient récupéré le Colt ainsi que les balles, mais qui disait que le démon n'avait pas saboté l'artefact ?

Okay, il sonnait un chouïa parano, mais franchement, la paranoïa en ce bas monde, c'était le minimum pour survivre aussi longtemps qu'eux. Ou plutôt aussi longtemps que Bobby – aux dernières nouvelles, le ferrailleur à temps partiel ne s'était jamais fait tuer puis ressusciter. Sam était sûr que la résurrection invalidait les calculs de l'espérance de vie moyenne pour les chasseurs.

… Oh Seigneur, il venait vraiment de penser cette phrase. Pas la peine de fumer de l'opium façon Lewis Carroll pour inventer un monde aussi dingue que celui visité par la pauvre Alice, il n'y avait besoin que d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir se promener.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel n'était pas très sûr de son opinion concernant les femmes Harvelle. Elles lui rappelaient un peu trop certaines de ses sœurs aînées – au moins une bonne vingtaine d'entre elles, c'était le côté affectueux mélangé au côté martial – et ça lui nouait la grâce dans un mixage déconcertant de nostalgie et d'épouvante.

Apparemment, Dean semblait partager cette épouvante, mais ça n'était devenu visible que lorsque Ellen s'était rendue compte de la présence de Gabriel sous le toit de Bobby Singer.

 _« Alors c'est vous le maudit crétin dont Bobby n'arrête pas de se plaindre au téléphone ? »_

 _« Maudit crétin à votre service, madame. Je sens que nous allons nous entendre à merveille. »_

Il aurait probablement dû être plus pétrifié que cela à la perspective de Gabriel trouvant une complice parmi les représentants de la race humaine. Seulement… seulement, Gabriel souriait à cause de ça.

Depuis _ça_ , Gabriel s'obligeait à sourire. Ça se voyait. Ça se _sentait_ , Castiel en éprouvait les contrecoups dans sa propre grâce, ce chuchotis de verre prêt à voler en éclats au moindre coup de vent. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réparer ça – est-ce qu'il devait tenter quelque chose, au fait ? Il était déjà sur des sables mouvants avec l'Archange, si jamais il venait à ruiner irrémédiablement toute chance d'un lien entre eux ?

Parce qu'il _voulait_ un lien. C'était égoïste, sadique même d'imposer ça à Gabriel, mais il voulait ce que tant d'autres de ses frères et sœurs avaient eu. C'était possible, ses souvenirs de très petite enfance aux trois quarts effacés le prouvaient, elle avait essayé, elle avait voulu devenir…

Devenir une maman. _Sa_ maman, à lui.

C'était infantile et stupide, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça en pleine Apocalypse, mais le désir revenait traîtreusement à la charge quand il n'y pensait plus.

Il paraissait que boire, ça permettait d'oublier ses problèmes pendant un certain temps. Hélas pour l'angelot, Sam avait fermement refusé de lui permettre ne serait-ce que de goûter à l'alcool de Bobby, et avait rameuté les Harvelle à sa cause pour être sûr qu'il pratiquerait l'abstinence au cours de la soirée. Même Dean n'avait pas protesté là-dessus – sans doute en raison de la terreur abjecte que lui inspirait Ellen. Très franchement, Castiel ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir pour ceci.

Intérieurement, il se consolait avec le fait que ni Hel ni Dionysos n'étaient présents pour cette sauterie impromptue. D'accord, il s'agissait de leurs alliés, mais il valait mieux éviter de tenter le sort. Et puis, l'angelot n'avait ni besoin ni envie de rajouter une autre femelle à ses bourrelles du moment qui s'occupaient à lui ronronner dessus.

Pourquoi ne comprenaient-elles donc pas qu'il était loin d'être mignon ? Son duvet était presque entièrement tombé !


	4. Chapter 4

Carthage était une ville morte. Littéralement. Pareil rassemblement de faucheuses, ça ne se voyait pas en dehors des très grosses catastrophes. Toutes entités surnaturelles qu'elles étaient, elles n'en avaient pas moins leurs limites. Et puis, c'est bien connu, on s'emmerde rudement moins quand on bosse ensemble sur un même projet.

« Elles sont combien ? » souffla Sam, visiblement nerveux une fois cette joyeuse révélation lâchée.

« Héé… A vue de nez, je dirais au moins deux centaines ? » estima Gabriel d'un ton désinvolte. « Peut-être plus, j'ai jamais été très précision délicatesse, et quand il y en a autant qui s'agglutinent au même endroit, c'est un peu dur de les différencier. »

Dean lui adressa un regard réprobateur que l'Archange ignora. Oui, il savait très bien que l'aîné des rejetons Winchester n'aimait pas l'avoir ici. Qu'il aurait préféré emmener Castiel. Et très sincèrement, Gabriel lui renvoyait le sentiment – il avait connu moyen de passer le temps plus agréable que de s'infliger la présence d'un pharisien en chemise à carreaux.

Sauf que Lucifer se trouvait à Carthage, et Gabriel laisserait l'Apocalypse procéder sans bavures plutôt que de permettre à Castiel d'approcher si près du Diable. Le Déchu ne poserait _jamais_ les yeux sur l'angelot, ne lui parlerait _jamais_ , tant que Gabriel aurait son mot à dire là-dessus. _Jamais_.

Preuve qu'il leur arrivait d'utiliser leurs neurones à l'occasion, les chasseurs avaient accepté de laisser Castiel chez Bobby en dépit des récriminations de ce dernier. Ha, comme si avoir perdu son duvet signifiait qu'il n'était plus un gamin.

Franchement, c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Même nonobstant la présence de l'Adversaire en ville, toutes ces faucheuses collaient une titanesque chair de poule à Gabriel. Et si tout se passait selon le plan de l'ennemi, alors là, ils seraient pire que dans la mélasse.

« Parce que tu croyais que ça allait se passer comment ? » ne put s'empêcher de broncher Sam quand l'Archange vocalisa le contenu de ses pensées.

« Le drame d'être optimiste » grinça Gabriel. « C'est juste… mauvais. Vu tous les subordonnés sur place, le seul Cavalier plausible d'arriver, c'est la Mort. Les autres autres sont déjà pas des enfants de chœur, mais invoquer la Mort nécessite vraiment de sortir le grand jeu. »

La bouche d'Ellen Harvelle s'était amincie et blanchie au point de n'être plus qu'une ligne claire sur son visage.

« Comme sacrifier une ville entière ? »

L'Archange opina lugubrement.

« Je parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'est trop tard pour sauver les résidents. »

Le regard de Dean prit la douceur du vitriol.

« Et ben, trouvons l'autre furoncle et on sera au moins à temps pour les venger. »

La progression au travers de la ville fut aussi déprimante et silencieuse que stressante, au point de donner envie de hurler à Gabriel. Putain, il détestait _Silent Hill_ pour une raison, lui infliger la version grandeur nature était du pur sadisme et il rêvait déjà du moment où il pourrait se planquer sous un monceau de couettes en compagnie de plusieurs boîtes de Kinder…

Une ombre apparut furtivement et brièvement plus loin, poussant Dean à faire halte et arrêtant sur place leur petite procession.

« C'était quoi ? » souffla Jo, la main sur son fusil.

« On aurait dit un gamin » spécula Dean, les yeux plissés. « Peut-être un survivant. »

« On a un plan et un horaire à respecter » lui rappela Gabriel, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

« C'est un _gamin_ , l'emplumé. Je vais pas laisser un môme derrière. »

Vu les regards entendus que s'échangeaient les trois autres humains, ils partageaient cette opinion. Ah, décidément, la bonté de Gabriel finirait par le perdre.

« D'accord. _Je_ vais aller voir. Poursuivez avec le plan, Lucifer devrait se trouver en périphérie de la ville, juste à la ferme. On se rejoint là-bas. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'avança dans la ruelle, puis dans une autre et encore une autre, apercevant par intermittence un éclair de cheveux blonds qui finit par disparaître dans une boutique sombre. Déplorant intérieurement ses tendances de bon samaritain, l'Archange rentra à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre, le contenu des étagères décorait le sol, et la porte de derrière – marquée EMPLOYÉS SEULEMENT – béait vaguement, laissant entrevoir un escalier. Il avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir de danger, si bien qu'il se décida à monter.

La première marche craqua sous son poids, et un faible tapotement de pieds sur un plancher résonna à l'étage supérieur. Celui-ci constituait en un appartement avec un long couloir sur lequel débouchait l'escalier, et qui menait à une autre porte aussi ouverte. Derrière, on n'y voyait rien.

« Hé ho ? » appela Gabriel, faisant un pas dans la pièce, tendant l'oreille. « Quelqu'un est là ? »

Une faible inspiration dans les ténèbres. Encore un pas, il leva le bras pour claquer des doigts et invoquer une lumière –

La chaleur se répandit brutalement sur sa peau, le rugissement des flammes inonda ses oreilles et sa grâce se tordit en un triple nœud.

« Sérieusement ?! » s'écria-t-il devant le cercle de feu sacré qui l'emprisonnait. « On m'a déjà joué ce coup-là ! »

Un gloussement s'éleva dans l'air, faisant se dresser les plumes sur ses ailes. Et c'était là, _il_ était là, en apparence un type blond d'âge mûr en jean et t-shirt, en réalité le pire cauchemar de Gabriel qui sentait son déjeuner lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Bonjour, mon trésor » sourit Lucifer, un gouffre béant d'avidité transparaissant derrière sa grâce. « Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué. »


	5. Chapter 5

Une catastrophe, pure et simple. Impossible de se voiler la face, c'était indiscutablement le résumé du jour et de la mission.

Déjà, Castiel s'était fait traiter comme un bon à rien de nouveau-né encore incapable de voleter qu'il fallait consigner chez la nounou pour qu'il ne commette aucune sottise. De la part des Harvelle, il pouvait à peu près avaler – peu importe l'espèce, les femelles tendaient à se montrer surprotectrices. Les Winchester, ça coinçait davantage dans la gorge – parce que Sam et Dean savaient de quoi il était capable, en quoi le fait de connaître son âge véritable devait-il changer quoi que ce soit à leur attitude, hein ? Mais Gabriel…

Non, il ne voulait même pas se rappeler à quel point ça avait fait _mal_ d'entendre que l'Archange avait refusé de le laisser venir à Carthage.

( _ta propre mère n'a aucune confiance en toi_ )

Si bien qu'il était resté cloîtré chez Bobby, à se morfondre devant la tapisserie vieillotte des murs, ce en dépit des efforts du ferrailleur pour lui changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment, le chasseur avait baissé les bras devant la morosité persistante de l'angelot et l'avait laissé bouder tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de sautes d'humeur adolescentes.

Et pendant ce temps, tout allait monstrueusement de travers à Carthage.

Quand les Winchester étaient revenus, non seulement le Colt s'était avéré inefficace et le Cavalier Pâle incarné sur Terre, les deux frères n'avaient pas été accompagnés des Harvelle ni de Gabriel.

Castiel avait un peu pleuré sur la mort des Harvelle, mais pas tant que ça. À l'heure qu'il était, mère et fille se trouvaient certainement au Paradis, heureuses et en paix. Oui, elles n'étaient plus là, mais c'était seulement temporaire, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à ce que leurs amis meurent à leur tour et partent les retrouver.

Il avait essayé d'expliquer ça, mais Dean avait eu l'air prêt à casser des choses et Sam lui avait conseillé de remettre la discussion à plus tard. Sans doute une _autre_ convention humaine ayant échappé à l'angelot – il y en avait juste tellement, il s'y perdait un rien.

Le plus important, ceci dit, ce n'était pas la perte des Harvelle. C'était la disparition de Gabriel. Dans une ville où s'était trouvé le Diable. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour ne pas additionner deux et deux.

Gabriel était un Archange, certes, et un qui avait passé plusieurs siècles sur Terre à apprendre des coups plus foireux les uns que les autres, un être parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul et qui n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on le prenne pour une jouvencelle défaillante qui n'arrivait pas à se moucher seule… mais.

Mais.

La crainte ténue s'avérait si tenace, si persistante, que l'angelot avait discrètement esquivé la veillée organisée par ses trois compagnons humains en l'honneur des pertes du jour pour aller contacter une personne qui ne manquerait pas d'écouter, elle.

« Tu sais, minouche, je commence à me poser des questions sur toute cette histoire » attaqua bille en tête Hel, les mains sur les hanches, réussissant l'exploit de paraître intimidante en dépit de sa veste Maya l'abeille passée sur une robe à jupons vaporeux bleu pastel.

Castiel coucha les ailes d'instinct – toujours se rapetisser devant une sœur, elles s'émiettaient plus facilement.

« Ah oui ? » émit-il timidement.

« Han han » renifla la déesse. « Papa fait tout ce qu'il peut pour esquiver les emplumés, vois-tu, et là il se collette de plus en plus avec eux… Et puis, il y a toi – je ne veux pas te critiquer, mon petit, mais votre relation, elle me semble rudement chargée pour de vagues connaissances. »

Oh non. Elle se doutait de quelque chose – bien sûr qu'elle pouvait flairer le malaise entre lui et Gabriel, un aveugle l'aurait vu noir sur blanc – mais comment il pouvait expliquer ça, expliquer l'horreur, il ne trouvait pas les mots, il ne trouvait plus sa voix…

« Oooh non, tout va bien, chéri, je voulais pas te paniquer, je suis désolée… Respire, voilà, je suis désolée... »

Elle le tenait dans ses bras. Pourquoi – oh. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Peut-être que les autres avaient raison de le traiter comme un bébé, alors, puisqu'il s'effondrait pour un rien.

Sous l'épaisse couche sirupeuse de magie païenne, il sentait le faible pétillement de grâce contenue dans l'essence d'Hel chercher à toucher la sienne, la réconforter. C'était instinctif pour un ange, cette impulsion de se connecter spirituellement à un frère ou une sœur en détresse pour le soutenir. Autant que d'enrouler ses ailes autour d'eux, une action encore impossible aux moignons sous-développés qui se manifestaient par intermittence dans l'aura de la jeune fille.

Des moignons qui n'avaient été qu'embryons deux jours auparavant.

« Voilà, voilà, tout va bien… tout va mieux... »

En fait, la situation était loin d'être mieux, mais Castiel lui-même se sentait un peu consolé, blotti tout contre cette faible palpitation de grâce si solide, si fiable.

Il commença à parler.


	6. Chapter 6

Peu de gens s'en doutaient, mais en toute franchise, cela crevait un peu les yeux que Fenrir, premier-né de l'Embrouilleur du panthéon Norrois, prenait extrêmement au sérieux ses devoirs et responsabilités de frère aîné. Il était un _loup_ , et les loups chassent en meute. Si l'alpha ne veillait pas correctement sur la meute, celle-ci en souffrirait.

Il était le premier-né, et il se devait de soutenir et protéger ses cadets. Surtout Hel, en fait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait hérité des tendances les plus casse-cou de leur père. Et peut-être qu'elle était une déesse de plein droit, elle n'en restait pas moins sa _petite_ sœur. Il l'accompagnerait, point. Pas de discussion.

Heureusement, elle n'était pas stupide et avait accepté une escorte pour la dangereuse mission de partir arracher leur père aux griffes de l'Étoile déchue – que cherchait à accomplir le Serpent (pardon, Jormungandr) avec ce forfait, au juste ? Le grand loup aurait cru qu'un fils de l'Unique, même renié, serait du genre à incendier très littéralement tous les païens ayant l'infortune de croiser ses pas.

Et ce n'était pas le seul détail qui le titillait dans ce désastre. Depuis son rendez-vous amoureux avorté, l'odeur de Hel avait commencé à changer. À se faire moins terrestre, perdant en épaisseur et en sucre pour gagner évanescence et fraîcheur. Il n'avait pas été capable de mettre des mots sur ce fumet jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise l'angelot qu'elle avait pris en affection.

Oh, il n'était pas la source de l'odeur, Fenrir était trop aguerri pour confondre une odeur externe imprégnant quelqu'un et une odeur émanant de la personne même. Toujours était-il que Hel se mettait à sentir l'ange.

Ça le dépassait. Parce que, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de raison à ce changement.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, Hel était folle de Castiel. Oh, pas dans le sens romantique, loin de là. Elle avait toujours adoré les petites bêtes adorables, et un bébé ange méritait amplement le qualificatif. Même tout déplumé.

Mais ces temps-ci, ça semblait s'être particulièrement aggravé. Pour quelle autre raison le voir au bord des larmes l'aurait-elle rendue si affolée, si désespérée de le consoler, si prête à pulvériser la source de sa détresse en dix millions d'éclats ?

Bon, ça avait sans doute un rapport avec le fait que papa s'était fait coincé par un emplumé. Et pas n'importe quel emplumé, il fallait que ce soit LE glandu suprême de service, celui qui poussait tous les autres emplumés – et c'était vraiment une belle bande de salauds – à s'écrier : « Mais quel furoncle, ce mec ! » Très typique de papa, ça, fâcher exactement la personne qu'il ne fallait pas.

Alors. Ils allaient le chercher – oui, tous les trois, parce que Castiel était hors de lui à l'idée d'être laissé derrière et elle n'allait pas le déprimer encore plus, pauvre choupi – ils allaient le trouver, et ils allaient le ramener.

Et si le Malin y trouvait à redire, et bien tout le monde se fichait de son avis comme de l'an quarante. Qu'il apprenne à vivre avec.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle devait bien le reconnaître, l'Étoile déchue avait du talent pour ce qui était de se dissimuler – ça leur avait tout de même pris deux bonnes semaines avant de relever une trace de son essence, et de remonter jusqu'à la source.

En revanche, elle questionnait nettement plus son goût en matière d'immobilier : un motel crasseux, vraiment ? Les Winchester avaient l'excuse d'être fauchés, mais un Archange aurait dû faire preuve d'un chouïa plus de classe, enfin.

Question sécurité, tous les locataires du moment ainsi que le personnel avaient été possédés. Tant pis, on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

« Fenrir, mon loulou, on aurait besoin d'une diversion » glissa la déesse des morts à son frère poilu, battant des cils par respect du protocole familial – la petite dernière se devait de prendre l'air niaise et innocente à chaque demande, c'était l'une des Grandes Conventions Universelles.

Fenrir souffla bruyamment par les narines en guise de réponse, mais ne s'en dirigea pas moins vers le motel, se faufilant aisément entre les portes à double battant. Environ sept secondes plus tard, les hurlements commencèrent.

« Tu sais que c'est affreusement barbare, cette tactique ? » protesta en sourdine Castiel posté juste à côté d'elle.

« Je sais aussi qu'elle marche » riposta joyeusement Hel en lui prenant la main. « On y va ? »

C'était imparable, quand on subit une attaque par-devant, on oublie aussitôt de surveiller la sortie de secours ou la fenêtre. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de la porte de service, reconnaissable au fait que la benne à ordures était rangée à côté. Beuh, pas très sympathique comme fumet.

À l'intérieur, c'était aussi moche que prévu, avec une moquette pleine de traces de cigarettes, des murs tachés d'humidité au point que le papier peint menaçait de s'en décoller, et des plafonniers d'allure néo-cubiste. Mais les deux créatures surnaturelles ne virent rien de tout cela, trop concentrées sur la faible aura qu'elles détectaient nettement mieux maintenant qu'elles avaient franchi les limites du périmètre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre où les menait la piste, la porte n'était pas fermée. En général, ça signifiait que le prisonnier n'était pas en état de partir. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils purent malheureusement confirmer que c'était bien le cas.

Loki gisait sur le lit, les yeux clos, les muscles totalement inertes, le visage d'une pâleur vampirique. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre de premier choix, et Hel s'y connaissait en matière de cadavre. Sauf qu'en temps normal, ils ne lui retournaient pas l'estomac si brutalement.

« Oh Père – c'est pas vrai, il aurait pas dû y aller – tu m'entends M-Loki ? Réveille-toi, je t'en prie... »

Castiel semblait au bord des larmes, debout les bras ballants au chevet de l'Embrouilleur inconscient, les ailes avachies.

Hel avala sa salive pour essayer de calmer la brûlure se diffusant dans sa gorge. Elle n'y parvint pas.

* * *

Fenrir n'avait jamais tenu les démons en très haute estime, mais leur désolante absence de talent guerrier venait de réduire encore leur statut à ses yeux. C'était consternant, le nombre de créatures incapables de faire mieux que frapper vulgairement l'adversaire.

 _Fenrir. Viens tout de suite._

Oh ho. Pour que sa sœur soit aussi sèche et directe, il fallait vraiment que ce soit grave. Le loup géant n'essaya pas de protester, il bougea aussitôt.

Effectivement, c'était mauvais. Jamais encore il n'avait vu son père dans un tel état – pas même après la mort des jumeaux – si bien qu'il accepta sans broncher le rôle de bête de somme, laissant Hel et l'angelot déposer l'Embrouilleur sur son dos avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route vers la porte de sortie.

Sauf que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, bien sûr.

« Vous savez, c'est très grossier de voler les affaires des autres. »

Ce n'était pas comme si Fenrir avait jamais formulé le vœu de rencontrer le Diable. Pourquoi donc lui infliger ça ?


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel avait cru qu'il était prêt à affronter le dragon de ses cauchemars. Il avait juré mordicus à Dean, Sam et Gabriel qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le monstre auquel tant de crimes pouvaient être retracés.

Il s'était trompé. Tellement trompé.

Le sourire de Lucifer était d'apparence parfaitement polie, inoffensive. Mais ça, c'était quand on se bornait à rester sur le niveau du véhicule – parce qu'alors, on ne voyait pas les ailes décharnées, la chair fondue, le gouffre noir de la mâchoire béante.

Castiel avait brusquement, atrocement conscience du duvet encore présent sur ses propres ailes.

« Et bien, et bien » ronronna une voix aussi sucrée et vénéneuse que du miel parfumé à l'arsenic, « regarde comme tu es grand, maintenant. Oh, attends, ce n'est pas exactement correct, puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu plus petit que ça. »

C'était comme de se retrouver brusquement sur la trajectoire d'une avalanche, songea l'angelot un peu hystériquement, les rochers vous tombaient dessus pour vous réduire en bouillie fine et vous restiez là les bras ballants parce que vous saviez que vos jambes ne courraient jamais assez vite pour vous sauver de la catastrophe…

Et puis un rempart se dressa devant lui, en tutu sur des leggings roses et des barrettes Hello Kitty ornant ses couettes blondes.

« Bas les pattes » gronda Hel, la voix nettement plus basse que d'ordinaire, quasi masculine.

L'Archange déchu perdit son sourire pour la détailler, le front plissé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi… ? »

« La fille qui va te coller un pain si tu continues à terrifier Cassie » riposta la déesse, et Castiel faillit pousser un cri mi-épouvanté mi-surpris alors qu'il sentait les moignons d'ailes de sa sœur s'enrouler de leur mieux autour de lui pour le cacher. « _Disparais_. »

L'expression du véhicule du Diable se fit aussi lisse et opaque que la mer quelques minutes avant que ne déferle la première vague du raz-de-marée.

« Je te trouve bien présomptueuse, ma petite. »

Les ailes mutilées se déployèrent en position d'attaque tandis que la gueule obscure s'ouvrait à un angle cauchemardesque, et les propres ailes sous-développées d'Hela battirent vainement pour se déployer elles-aussi mais elle n'était pas assez forte, pas encore, et Lucifer allait l'écraser aussi facilement qu'une punaise…

Et puis le raz-de-marée s'abattit sans merci, mais pas de la direction prévue.

 _QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS A MES BÉBÉS, SALOPARD ?!_

Tout se passa en un éclair – trop vite pour réagir, que ce soit de la part de Lucifer ou de celle du commando de sauvetage, un battement de cil et Gabriel avait renoncé à la catatonie pour se métamorphoser en furie incontrôlable. Non, pire en ça, en ouragan.

Littéralement.

L'angelot pouvait sentir les nuages s'amonceler à vitesse accélérée dans le ciel, pouvait entendre les vents commencer à mugir et tournoyer, pouvait voir la lumière s'affaiblir. D'ici peu, l'ire primitive d'une force de la nature se déchaînerait sans merci.

Castiel ne pouvait pas permettre cela, non seulement à cause des dégâts humains, mais aussi car il sentait les dommages dans la grâce de Gabriel. Si l'Archange continuait à la pousser à la limite, s'il la déchirait sans en avoir conscience…

Il saisit la main de Hel.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

C'était complètement stupide et absurdement dangereux, et l'angelot n'aurait jamais tenté l'entreprise tout seul.

Mais voilà, il n'était pas seul : Hel se trouvait auprès de lui. Et peut-être que son sang angélique était loin d'être pur, peut-être qu'elle ne puisait dans son essence céleste que depuis peu, mais sa grâce n'en était pas moins d'une solidité adamantine.

Le parfait bouclier pour braver les remous tumultueux qui constituaient actuellement la psyché de Gabriel. Une psyché que Castiel tentait de ramener à la raison.

 _Loki ! Embrouilleur !_

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi petit, aussi impuissant et il détestait cette horrible sensation d'inutilité qui l'imprégnait jusqu'à l'extrémité des plumes.

 _Gabriel ! Messager !_

Et s'il se ratait ? Si Gabriel mourait ?

 _MAMAN !_

Un faible vacillement. Une hésitation.

 _Qui… ? Non, ne pleure pas !_

Il aurait bien voulu, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Si seulement Dean était là pour lui remonter le moral.

… _Je veux retourner chez Bobby._

 _Je…_

Et tout d'un coup, les remous s'apaisèrent, et c'était comme de plonger dans la mer un jour brûlant d'été.

 _Okay._


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby regrettait vraiment, mais alors vraiment de ne pas avoir flingué John Winchester la première fois que le crétin fini s'était pointé sur le pas de sa porte.

« S'il vous plaît, on peut vous emprunter un lit ? Tout à l'heure, papa allait mieux, je vous _jure_ , mais maintenant il est retombé dans la catatonie et ça me fait un de ces mauvais sangs de le voir dans cet état, je vous dis pas... »

La blondinette qui déversait sur lui ce torrent impétueux de paroles n'aurait pas fait tâche sur une plage californienne, et le grand nigaud engoncé dans son imper miteux qui tirait une mine de cocker détrempé aurait pu passer pour un ersatz de Columbo sans grand mal. Le code du chasseur exigeait qu'il les flanque à la rue sans ménagement, eux et le païen comateux actuellement avachi dans le plus pur style sac à patates sur le dos du loup monstrueux.

Il poussa un soupir.

« Je crois qu'il y a de la place dans le bunker. »

La déesse des Morts lui adressa un sourire si radieux qu'il aurait bien voulu des lunettes de soleil, pour le coup.

* * *

Hela était loin d'être stupide, en dépit de ses cheveux blonds et de ses préférences vestimentaires. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle adorait le film _La Revanche d'une blonde_ – prenez ça, tous ! Qui c'est qui a déchiré à mort au procès, hein ?

Le pouvoir déployé par papa… ce n'était pas de la magie de la Terre. Ça ressemblait davantage à l'aura dégagée par Cassie.

En fait, ça lui ressemblait _trop_.

Oh, elle n'avait pas l'intention de cuisiner le minouche, ce serait pas du tout délicat. Et il y avait de bonnes chances pour que cette ressemblance le laisse tout aussi dérouté que Hela elle-même.

Alors, le mieux était encore de mener sa propre enquête. Peut-être qu'elle demanderait l'aide de Dennis, tiens. Après tout, c'était lui l'expert en natures divines saugrenues.

Surtout parce que depuis un petit moment, elle se sentait plutôt bizarre. Pas malade, mais bizarre. C'était probablement mieux d'identifier et de régler son compte à un potentiel problème dès que possible.

Surtout parce qu'en pleine Apocalypse biblique, le temps manquait un tout petit peu pour les péripéties de la vie quotidienne.


	10. Chapter 10

« Lucifer, hein » laissa tomber Sam en zyeutant la silhouette immobile de l'Archange étalée sur le canapé.

« Oui » confirma Castiel d'une voix beaucoup trop petite pour lui, même quand on tenait compte de son âge véritable – et franchement, il y avait de quoi.

Pour sa part, Dean s'efforçait de ravaler sa gêne et ses remords – ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient _su_ que l'Embrouilleur s'était attiré une embrouille colossale, et des états d'âme n'aideraient en rien l'emplumé à se rétablir. D'ailleurs, le chasseur blond était certain que toute démonstration de pitié serait reçue comme une insulte.

À la place, il se concentrait donc sur le fait que Lulu venait de leur saborder un allié. Là, c'était plus constructif de se mettre en rogne, ça vous aidait à la concentration.

« Il devrait se réveiller quand ? »

« Je sais pas » avoua Castiel. « Et je sais pas non plus où est passée Hela. »

Oh ho. Vu l'éclat liquide recouvrant les prunelles bleues de l'angelot, cette nouvelle n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? » interrogea Sam qui grimaçait – se mettre à dos une déité païenne, c'était jamais une bonne idée.

« Peut-être... »

« Mon pieu en bois se morfondait, tiens, je vais pouvoir le ressortir » tenta de blaguer Dean, ce qui lui attira un regard assassin.

« Je m'occuperais de lui parler » assura Castiel d'un ton un tantinet grinçant.

Mine de rien, Sam n'était pas rassuré, mais s'abstient de formuler ses doutes.

* * *

Il était trois heures du matin passées et personne sous le toit de Bobby Singer n'était assez réveillé pour réagir quand Gabriel ouvrit les yeux.

Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être d'un silence redoutable. Sur des jambes chancelantes, il se rendit à la salle de bains.

Remplir la baignoire sans faire de bruit, c'était facile quand on utilisait le pommeau de douche qu'on laissait traîner au fond. L'eau était froide, la chaufferie aurait fait gronder les tuyaux, mais c'était pas grave.

Il entra tout habillé dans le liquide, avec pour seule concession de retirer ses chaussures, et se recroquevilla, formant une boule, prenant une longue inspiration tremblante.

Sous la peau de son ventre, il y eut un faible mouvement.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait le comportement de parfait trouduc de l'Embrouilleur – quoique, est-ce qu'il pouvait continuer à attribuer ses particularités les plus agaçantes au déguisement de dieu qu'il avait revêtu si longtemps, ou bien c'était sa nature angélique se manifestant depuis le début ?

Bref, la conduite de Gabriel – lequel s'était réveillé. Dans le sens le plus technique du terme, pour être tout à fait sincère. Oh, il avait les yeux ouverts, il se déplaçait tout seul, il lui arrivait même d'ouvrir le bec pour lâcher deux ou trois syllabes.

Mais le fait restait qu'il n'était pas entièrement là. Les lumières étaient allumées, sauf que la maison était vide. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle. Pas d'indépendance. Pas de personnalité. À vrai dire, c'était un peu flippant – parce que mince quoi, c'était l'Embrouilleur. Qui venait de passer un certain temps avec le Diable, et si c'était le résultat que Satan avait sur les gens, inutile de préciser que Sam n'aurait jamais l'autorisation de se trouver à moins de quinze kilomètres du gugusse.

Castiel était complètement horrifié par la situation, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, et ça crevait tout autant les yeux que l'angelot s'en voulait de n'avoir pas l'ombre d'une idée pour ce qui était de réparer ce foutoir. Parce que Castiel oubliait un peu qu'il était un môme, sur ce coup-là, et les mômes n'étaient jamais préparés ni capables de _réparer_ les adultes dans leur entourage immédiat, Dean parlait en connaissance de cause.

Alors, priorité principale, garder l'angelot à l'écart du merdier le temps que quelqu'un parvienne à trouver une solution. De préférence quelqu'un qui savait se débrouiller avec les gens traumatisés.

Autrement dit, pas du tout le chasseur blond, parce qu'il sentait que son empathie le noierait tout net si l'Archange s'ouvrait à lui de ce qui s'était passé, et la perspective le terrifiait complètement.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel considéra d'un œil mi-épouvanté mi-ahuri le colosse rouquin en chemise hawaïenne qui se tenait à l'entrée de la casse de Bobby Singer.

« S'il te plaît, ne va pas me faire des reproches » intervint Hel du ton de qui viderait bien un pack de bières d'un seul coup, « il s'est invité tout seul ! »

« A l'avenir, tu pourrais éviter d'aborder le sujet de ton père dans les coins où il risque d'entendre ? » glissa furtivement Dionysos, ostensiblement présent en guise de soutien moral. « Genre Asgard, les stades de foot... »

« Où est le maître des lieux, que je puisse entrer ? » tonitrua le dieu Viking du Tonnerre, Thor qui avait connu l'ère avant le réglage de volume et refusait de la quitter. « Mon frère a besoin de moi séance tenante ! »

C'était assurément une tactique de lâche, mais l'angelot décida que ça ne _lui_ ferait pas de mal d'aller chercher Bobby – au moins, ça lui éviterait des oreilles sifflantes.

* * *

Pour la millionième fois au strict minimum, Bobby maudit sa décision de ne pas abattre John Winchester le jour même de leur rencontre. Des _dieux païens_ sur son palier, c'était vraiment l'Apocalypse… littéralement, quoi.

Au moins deux d'entre eux se montraient polis, en dépit de n'être que des ados. C'était le grand bardé de muscles qui lui donnait une furieuse envie de brandir un pieu en bois (merde, c'était quoi déjà, la procédure pour tuer Thor?), juste pour l'obliger à baisser d'un ton.

Raison numéro deux pour ne pas le laisser entrer sous son toit, l'Archange slash Embrouilleur traumatisé jusqu'à la moelle qui squattait son canapé. En général, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'exposer des gens au bord de l'explosion nerveuse à des gens nettement bruyants sans respect des limites. Sauf si on cherchait à déclencher une explosion nerveuse, mais alors là, gare aux conséquences, surtout si elles vous débordaient dessus.

Le chasseur ferrailleur ne tenait pas du tout à voir jusqu'où pouvait s'étendre une explosion d'origine céleste, merci bien.

« Je ne partirais pas sans avoir vu Loki » s'entêtait le dieu, des étincelles bleues parcourant sa barbe rousse.

Perché sur une carcasse de bagnole, le demi-dieu grec semblait vouloir fondre en larmes, ou sortir un pistolet – envies très compréhensibles, ça faisait une demi-heure que l'autre leur répétait le même disque.

« Tonton » implora la donzelle blonde. « Tu connais Papa. Même si tu forces la porte, tu ne le verras pas s'il ne veut pas te laisser le voir. »

La montagne rousse se tourna vers sa nièce, et Bobby en profita pour se pincer discrètement l'arête du nez. Il commençait à avoir la migraine, et cette odeur d'ozone n'arrangeait rien.

Minute. De l'ozone ?

En l'espace d'un froufroutement plumeux, Castiel était revenu, l'expression paniquée.

« Il est là – pourquoi – il faut partir maintenant ! » bafouilla-t-il.

« Sans même saluer ? »

La voix était basse et pourtant étonnamment sonore. Le type dont elle émanait n'avait rien de très remarquable – un Noir en blouson et jeans – mais sa vue provoqua une décharge électrique le long du dos de l'humain.

À côté de lui, Castiel s'était raidi.

« Raphaël. »

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de l'Archange alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.


	13. Chapter 13

Hel aurait dû avoir peur. Après tout, elle se retrouvait pour la troisième fois dans le voisinage immédiat d'un ange hostile, et ce coco-ci était rudement plus coriace que l'autre enflure du restau italien, peut-être plus que le Serpent lui-même. Elle avait presque mal aux yeux à regarder sa silhouette incandescente, crépitante d'étincelles bleu-blanc. Il pouvait facilement écraser la déesse comme une vulgaire punaise…

Et pourtant, elle avait la certitude que si elle s'avançait vers lui, il la prendrait dans ses bras, l'embrasserait sur les deux joues, agirait comme ses oncles lorsque ceux-ci étaient d'humeur joviale.

Elle en avait envie. Vraiment beaucoup.

« Hel » souffla le timbre de Dionysos dans son oreille, et elle sentait sa main crispée sur son bras, « il faut vraiment qu'on s'esquive. »

« Je vous déconseille fortement cela » fit l'Archange en tournant son regard brûlant vers eux.

Hel aurait dû avoir peur, confrontée à ces yeux qui renfermaient toutes les tempêtes du monde.

« Raphaël » implora Castiel, et c'était bien une note de panique dans sa voix, « ils ne sont pas concernés par nos histoires. »

« Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'elle l'est » riposta l'autre céleste, sans cesser de dévisager la déesse, attendant visiblement quelque chose d'elle.

Elle sentit la partie trouble de son essence – celle qui croissait de plus en plus, fraîche et soyeuse et ample à la manière du firmament nocturne – remuer.

« Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? » s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le visage emprunté par l'Archange n'eut aucune réaction, mais elle vit ses immenses ailes de malachite tressaillir, et son propre cœur se serra.

« Tu ne te rappelles donc pas. Je m'en doutais. »

La fêlure dans son intonation était quasi imperceptible, mais elle suffit pour que la vue de Hel se brouille. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ?_ Elle cligna des paupières pour chasser l'humidité traîtresse, mais peine perdue, et elle vit le remords poindre chez le céleste, elle devina le mouvement qu'il esquissait vers elle, pour essuyer les larmes ou la saisir doucement par les épaules, elle ne savait pas…

« Ecarte-toi de ma nièce ! »

Oh, tonton. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle tout le panthéon était d'accord rapport à Thor, c'était que son bon cœur ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer épouvantablement lourd à l'occasion.

* * *

Castiel ne savait pas quel prodige l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'attaque de panique abjecte, et pourtant il y avait largement de quoi. Surtout le fait qu'il ne voyait aucun futur où ce désastre ne causerait pas de révélations horrifiantes à confesser à une certaine déesse blonde.

Parce que Raphaël était venu pour Hel, ça crevait les yeux. Le fragment de grâce en développement dans l'essence de la païenne chantait à présent assez fort pour être entendu par la Milice céleste si celle-ci tendait bien l'oreille, et de manière ressemblant trop à la propre grâce de Gabriel pour que les familiers de celle-ci ne réagissent pas.

En résumé, c'était un cauchemar. Ou un soap opéra, le genre qui donnait envie d'étrangler le producteur.

Pour l'heure, il voulait surtout étrangler Thor – qui venait de balancer un éclair à Raphaël. Un éclair. Sur l'Archange des Airs, maître de la météo. Pour une fois, il se sentait complètement en accord avec la consternation de son aîné.

« Et tu oses te prétendre un dieu ? » se décida à lâcher l'Archange, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Visiblement surpris par son manque d'efficacité, Thor dut songer que rajouter une couche constituait une bonne méthode car il expédia une nouvelle décharge – seulement pour que Raphaël la rattrape et la lui relance à la figure.

L'angelot grimaça alors que le dieu s'écroulait, faisant bondir Hel.

« Tonton ! Misère, t'en as pas rajouté ? Il es lourd, mais j'y tiens quand même » babilla-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait au côté du païen.

« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux tuer, ici » la rassura distraitement l'Archange.

Et son regard orageux se braqua sur Castiel. Celui-ci réprima son envie brutale de coucher les ailes, se faire le plus petit possible.

« Hé, hé, hé » intervint hardiment Dionysos, le front en sueur, les mains levées dans un geste de cessez-le-feu. « Je comprends qu'il a désobéi, les gamins font ça, mais une fessée ne serait pas plus appropriée ? Ou le mettre au coin ? »

« Il ne fera qu'empirer. Quand le sang est pourri, ça ressort » asséna froidement Raphaël.

La grâce de Castiel émit un crissement strident.

« Je ne suis pas Lucifer ! »

Grave erreur. En un millième de seconde, la grâce de Raphaël se fit plate et lisse, aussi paisible que l'œil d'un cyclone. Quand il reprit la parole, les intonations de l'Archange avaient le tranchant des éclats de verre.

« Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu _lui_ ressembles nettement plus qu'à _elle_. »

Et ça brûlait, ces mots. Ça déchirait, d'entendre l'émotion cachée derrière le stoïcisme de l'Archange – la furie, le dégoût, le désespoir. Castiel voulait pleurer.

À la place, il déploya ses ailes, prêt à attraper les païens et Bobby qui était sagement resté en retrait, à se replier vers l'abri de la maison avec ses protections soigneusement calibrées…

Vers – oh _non_.

« Ah, bordel. »

Expression tout à fait appropriée quoique très crue. En rétrospective, c'était probablement stupide de croire que la proximité de deux anges en proie à leurs émotions n'alerterait pas Gabriel – qui aurait vraiment dû rester au lit.

L'envie de sangloter de Castiel redoubla.

Un _cauchemar_.


	14. Chapter 14

Question catastrophe, Gabriel évaluait la situation à un minimum Krakatoa – parce que, franchement, il ne voyait pas comment s'en tirer sans devoir expliquer une tonne de trucs très compliqués et atrocement délicats à son grand frère et à sa petite fille. Il ne manquerait plus que Michel rapplique, et là on serait bon pour un désastre niveau Peste Noire.

Ouaip, il avait bien envie de chialer, là. Les hormones que lui infligeait son actuel état physique et le regard de chien battu trempé que lui adressait Raphaël n'arrangeait rien.

« Tu es sorti ? Eh ben, miracle » tenta de plaisanter Dionysos, mais son vaillant effort pour désamorcer la tension imprégnant l'atmosphère s'étala de tout le plat de son ventre.

Pour une fois, l'Embrouilleur ne se sentait pas d'humeur à approuver l'initiative. Il se passa une main sur la figure.

« … Chérie ? » souffla Raphaël, d'une voix fragile qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

Hel lui adressa un regard épouvanté avant de se tourner vers l'auteur de ses jours. _Oh, si seulement il s'agissait de ça, mon bijou._

« Avant qu'on parle, entrez tous » fit-il d'un ton résigné, « parce que mes chevilles me tuent et je refuse d'avoir cette conversation debout. »

* * *

Quand elle avait entendu l'emplumé donner un petit nom à son père, Hel avait cru que la consternation allait réussir à la tuer, ce coup-ci. Parce que, franchement, un _ange_ , Papa ? D'accord, tout le panthéon Norrois s'était résigné à la totale absence d'orthodoxie dans la vie sexuelle de Loki, Sigyn la première, mais même.

Sauf que non, en fait. C'était loin d'être ça.

Parce qu'une fois tout le monde casé dans le salon de Bobby – avec Thor toujours assommé ronflant dans la remise – Papa avait déployé trois immenses paires d'ailes d'un bleu qui faisait mal aux yeux et lâché qu'il n'était pas un jotun, il n'avait jamais été un jotun à l'origine, mais un ange qui avait cru en être un pendant longtemps, et qui avait continué à prétendre l'être pendant longtemps.

Forcément, Hel avait demandé pourquoi. Parce que, juste, _pourquoi_?

« … Tu as croisé Lucifer ? C'est une grosse partie de la raison. »

Et cette réponse n'expliquait pas autant que la déesse l'aurait voulu, mais l'expression de Papa – elle n'avait pas voulu insister, elle avait peur de crever cet abcès pour découvrir une chair rongée d'asticots par dessous.

Pour sa part, l'Archange – Raphaël – ne pipait pas un mot, laissant parler Loki, et on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue de cire si on ne s'arrêtait qu'au niveau physique de son apparence. En plissant les yeux, Hel parvenait à voir la lumière qu'il dégageait changer d'intensité ou s'agiter à la manière de l'eau – apparemment, l'histoire lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Et il y avait de quoi.

Alors. Papa était un ange. Ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi elle se sentait bizarre, ces temps-ci. Et ce qui signifiait qu'il avait menti au panthéon Viking pendant des siècles.

Elle aurait dû se mettre en rogne là-dessus. Sauf que.

Papa n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. La façon dont il avait tout raconté avait été si… mécanique, si froide, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Alors, une fois l'explication finie, elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, presser son essence contre la sienne. Histoire d'essayer de retrouver son Papa sous le masque. S'assurer que c'était toujours lui.

Sauf qu'elle avait buté sur un grumeau bizarre dans l'essence de son père, et puis tout était parti en vrille.


	15. Chapter 15

Ça faisait plusieurs millénaires depuis que Raphaël s'était laissé aller à éprouver des émotions viscérales. Depuis la perte de Gabriel, en fait – quelque chose chez la plus jeune des Archanges avait toujours eu le don de lui faire perdre toutes ses réserves.

Regardez donc dans quel état il se trouvait, rien qu'avec la confirmation qu'elle était vivante. Rien que la voir là, devant lui, il étouffait presque, les mots se bousculant dans sa gorge d'emprunt au point de constituer un barrage.

Elle était là. Elle était vivante. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et puis il y avait eu un craquement dans sa grâce, et elle avait vacillé dans les bras de la demi-déesse.

Raphaël n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait bondi illico – quand on pratique la médecine, on apprend très vite à développer un sixième sens concernant les urgences de tout poil. En une fraction de seconde, il était penché au-dessus de Gabriel qui avait complètement défailli, ses mains sur la poitrine du véhicule mâle pour sonder plus efficacement la grâce et –

Et –

Oh non. _Non non non pas ça pas encore qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour revivre ça pourquoi la forcer à souffrir de cette manière et pour la seconde fois…_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »

La voix de la demi-déesse qui paniquait. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe d'un pétage de plombs carabiné, pas encore. Du calme, se concentrer sur la priorité.

« Détresse psychique intense » s'entendit-il répondre. « Ce n'est pas recommandé chez les anges en situation de grossesse, ça risque de provoquer une naissance prématurée. »

« Une grosse… ? Bon sang, _Papa_ , t'en rates pas une » gémit la demi-déesse en rajustant sa prise sur Gabriel.

« Il faut de l'eau chaude ? » demanda l'autre graine de païen, le garçon brun. « Des serviettes ? »

Raphaël sortit sa dague alors qu'il changeait de position pour s'asseoir sur les jambes du véhicule de sa sœur.

« Si on pouvait tenir mon patient ? Ce sera improvisé et très douloureux, mais on ne peut pas perdre de temps. »

Par bonheur, personne ne discuta ses ordres, et le garçon brun vint prêter main forte à la demi-déesse afin d'immobiliser le thorax de Gabriel.

Le guérisseur lui ouvrit le ventre et y plongea la main.

Le hululement strident se déchaîna aussi bien dans le plan physique qu'immatériel – tous les Sept Cieux devaient entendre cette cacophonie, ça ne pouvait pas rater – en dépit de sa constitution céleste améliorée, Raphaël avait l'impression de s'être mangé un coup de poing – ne pas traîner, c'était crucial autant pour lui et les assistants que pour Gabriel –

Il tâtonnait dans une grâce moitié liquide moitié gazeuse mais entièrement incandescente – ah il le tenait – _la_ tenait – non ne glisse pas – reviens là – oui c'est ça – reculer, reculer, séparer les deux organismes, ou ils allaient se détruire mutuellement –

Un nouveau cri, un qui mêlait deux voix, une agonie et une venue au monde. Les oreilles empruntées de Raphaël faillirent saigner. Ses deux assistants ne paraissaient pas vraiment en meilleur état.

Il profita de ce que la demi-déesse avait lâché Gabriel pour lui fourrer le nouveau-né dans les bras, il avait besoin de libérer ses mains, Gabriel n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire –

Oh non –

« Elle se délite » lâcha-t-il dans un état second. « Sa grâce se délite. Elle va se vider comme une _truite_. »

Vaguement, il enregistra l'expression perplexe du garçon brun. Bien sûr, origine païenne, manque de contexte, ne comprend pas la terminologie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? » interrogea la demi-déesse du ton calme rappelant un volcan au bord de l'éruption.

Il rajusta sa prise sur le véhicule en sale état.

« Il me faut plus de place – je dois y aller... »

Une exclamation étouffée dans son dos, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention, trop focalisé sur la demi-déesse.

Des yeux d'un bleu pareil, il n'en avait jamais vu que chez Michel.

« Vas-y » lui dit-elle simplement.

Il déploya ses ailes et décolla, emportant Gabriel avec lui.


	16. Chapter 16

En toute franchise, Hel n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup de crédit à la probabilité que les emplumés puissent mener une vie de famille. Il fallait dire que les interactions des serviteurs du Dieu des Juifs se bornaient à des massacres ou du moins à des combats violents, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup à se renseigner sur les habitudes en temps de paix d'autrui.

Sauf que maintenant, elle avait dans les bras la preuve indiscutable que les anges s'organisaient en famille, puisqu'ils pouvaient se reproduire.

Le bébé était une fille, et elle ne pesait pas tellement lourd – l'autre Archange n'avait-il pas parlé d'accouchement prématuré ? Ses traits étaient d'une finesse remarquable pour un nouveau-né, son teint pâlot sous le sang de sa mère, et quelques fins cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur son crâne par l'humidité.

Oh, et elle avait des ailes, aussi. Plus exactement, des flammèches jaune et or dansaient paresseusement au-dessus de chacune de ses omoplates, et quand la déesse les avait frôlées par mégarde, le contact avait été agréablement tiède et plumeux. La présence de ces appendices avait convaincu la jeune femme de garder le bébé en position plus ou moins assise, ou de l'allonger sur le ventre. Si jamais c'était fragile, elle ne voulait pas courir de risques.

Parce que mine de rien, les bébés ont tendance à pleurer quand ils souffrent, et la puissance vocale que Papa avait déchaînée il y a même pas un quart d'heure laissait mal augurer des propres capacités de la nouvelle petite sœur d'Hel.

Bon sang, elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face, pas vrai ? Un nouveau bébé. Une petite sœur, qui se trouvait être un ange. Quel bazar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » demanda la déesse à la bambine qui ne daigna pas répondre, trop occupée à faire la sieste le nez dans le t-shirt de son aînée.

Dans son coin, Castiel remua vaguement, à la manière de qui réalise qu'une catastrophe est prête à lui exploser au nez et passe en revue différents plans de fuite.

« … Je dois vous prévenir, je n'y connais rien en matière de soins à prodiguer aux juvéniles » se décida-il à lâcher.

De la part d'un marmot frôlant à peine l'adolescence, c'était gentil d'au moins déclarer qu'il ne servirait pas à grand-chose et n'en avait aucune envie.

« Heum… Je sais juste qu'il faut un biberon de temps en temps et ne pas oublier de changer la couche ? » offrit piteusement Dionysos, qui regardait Hel comme si celle-ci berçait une grenade dégoupillée.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours applicable dans le cas d'un bébé ange ? » s'inquiéta la déesse. « Je veux dire, c'est une espèce complètement différente. Pourquoi t'es pas capable de nous dire ce que tu veux, choupette ? Ça nous faciliterait tellement la vie. »

Le bébé continua sa sieste.

« _Choupette_? » répéta Castiel mi-incrédule, mi-dégoûté.

« Ben oui. Tu préfères peut-être poupée ? Ou mon cachou – non attends, les cachous c'est dégueu. Mon bijou, mon minet, ma bichette... »

« Tu ne peux pas lui donner un surnom, elle n'a même pas de nom ! » protesta l'angelot.

« Oh, c'est ça, ton problème, alors ? J'attends tes suggestions, alors. »

Pour le coup, l'angelot se retrouva muet. Hel attendit, le sourcil haussé.

« … Ariane ? »

Dionysos rougit furieusement quand deux paires d'yeux bleus se braquèrent sur lui.

« Hé, j'ai que ça ou le prénom de ma mère. Et Sémélé, c'est nettement moins acceptable aujourd'hui que dans la Crète de l'Antiquité, okay ? »

« Ça pourrait passer » commenta Castiel de manière inattendue. « C'est le terme grec pour _sacré_ , après tout, et elle _est_ un ange. »

Hel reporta à nouveau son attention sur le bébé.

« Et bien, à deux voix sur trois, on dirait que la motion est adoptée… Ariane. »

Le bébé continua de somnoler.


	17. Chapter 17

Quand l'Archange refit son apparence, il arborait des cernes si profonds qu'il aurait pu prétendre sans mal s'être fait passer à tabac, marchait à la vitesse d'un escargot arthritique et serrait contre lui une forme enroulée dans un drap.

Hel sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Comment il va ? » interrogea-t-elle, et ce fut un miracle mineur qu'elle ne vomisse pas sur le champ.

En guise de réponse, Raphaël déposa son fardeau sur le canapé avec le degré de délicatesse qu'exigeait la manipulation d'une porcelaine médiévale, avant de s'écrouler sans élégance aucune sur un des fauteuils.

« D'accord, c'était dur » interpréta la déesse.

Dionysos décida de se sacrifier pour la cause, s'approcha du canapé, rabattit la couverture approximativement à hauteur du visage et fronça les sourcils.

« Heu… vieux ? Je crois que tu nous as ramené la mauvaise personne, là. »

Le visage qui venait d'apparaître était en effet un rien trop brun et un rien trop féminin pour appartenir à l'Embrouilleur.

« Le véhicule était fichu » lâcha l'Archange, les yeux clos. « J'ai dû aller au Mexique pour le remplacer. Effectuer le transfert de grâce sans la tuer ? Un _cauchemar_. »

« Bon sang, _Papa_ , il va falloir que je t'appelle _Maman_? » gémit Hel à mi-voix. « Oh, et pourquoi je m'embête, il nous en fait toujours voir l'arc-en-ciel complet, en matière de couleurs. »

« Tu comptes fumer ? Ici ? » lâcha le demi-dieu grec en voyant l'emplumé sortir un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son veston.

Raphaël n'eut pas recourt à un briquet, pinçant l'extrémité du tube blanc pour l'allumer avant de le porter à ses lèvres et d'aspirer longuement, toujours les paupières fermées. Hela s'attendait à le voir expirer, mais le nuage de fumée grise ne fut pas au rendez-vous.

« Mon véhicule fumait un paquet et demi par jour » fit-il presque rêveusement. « Quand j'ai investi son corps, il avait un début de cancer des poumons. Ceci étant… je peux comprendre l'attrait. »

A titre personnel, la déesse des morts n'avait jamais apprécié l'arrière-goût râpeux ni la puanteur chatouillante d'une cigarette. Elle ne put cependant guère s'appesantir sur les souvenirs d'une jeunesse dissolue ayant duré de la Première Guerre Mondiale au 11 septembre, Ariane se mettant à remuer et couiner dans ses bras.

« Oh poupée, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Hein ? Dis-moi... »

Mue par un réflexe subit, elle essaya d'enrouler cette partie toujours plus aérienne et soyeuse de son essence – pétard, maintenant qu'elle savait que Papa était un ange, ça expliquait _tellement –_ autour de la bambine. Effort assez pitoyable, mais le nourrisson s'apaisa aussitôt, se mettant à… ronronner ? Ça y ressemblait, en tout cas.

Une lourde pression s'abattit sur la nuque d'Hel. L'Archange avait rouvert les yeux, et il fixait Ariane. Un regard noir comme le vide entre les étoiles.

Castiel – qui depuis tout à l'heure se recroquevillait dans son coin – s'avança pour se placer dans son champ de vision, lui cachant la déesse et son fardeau.

« Raphaël » souffla-t-il d'un ton pressant, « _non_. »

« Ah ouais ? » murmura son congénère tellement plus ancien, tellement plus redoutable, tellement plus puissant. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

Hel ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle pouvait très bien deviner. Son esprit se vida, prit la transparence et la clarté du verre.

« Elle est à moi » déclara-t-elle d'une voix égale. « Mon sang. Et je te tuerais si tu la touches. »

L'atmosphère se chargea imperceptiblement d'électricité et commença à dégager un fumet d'ozone. Quand l'Archange reprit la parole, un brin d'amusement colorait son timbre.

« Je doute que tu y parviennes. »

« C'est un bébé, et elle est à moi. _Veux-tu vraiment tenter ta chance_? »

L'Archange se leva, déployant ses ailes, immenses et rayonnant d'un éclat dur de malachite. Elle refusa de broncher, aussi implacable et impavide qu'un rocher sous la tempête, son essence toujours recouvrant Ariane et pourtant elle se dépliait aussi sur ses épaules et dans son dos, aussi luisante et incandescente que du magma prêt à déferler, _donne-moi seulement une raison même pas une bonne._

« Tu pourrais coller, en fait » déclara abruptement Raphaël, et les tympans de la déesse manquèrent se boucher en raison du changement imprévu dans la tension.

« Pardon ? » lâcha Castiel – ah, elle n'était donc pas la seule à être perdue.

« La bonne attitude, et la lignée expliquerait la ressemblance » poursuivit l'emplumé. « Sa grâce se renforce plutôt bien, et on n'a même pas besoin d'aller se démener pour trouver un autre parent. »

Dionysos fronça les sourcils en face du coup d'œil que lui adressa l'Archange avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit.

« Attends – tu veux que moi et Hela, on prétende être les parents d'Ariane ? »

« Mais – et Gabriel ? » voulut protester Castiel.

Raphaël le regarda comme s'il venait de suggérer que le ciel était violet à pois roses. L'angelot se ratatina.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle acceptera de revivre _ça_? » lança l'Archange, et Hel se demanda de quoi il parlait avant que les yeux noirs ne se tournent à nouveau vers elle. « Si c'est l'unique objection, la motion est adoptée. Oui ? »

Blottie contre son chemisier, Ariane renifla.

« Tu sais quoi ? Okay. »


	18. Chapter 18

C'était dur, essayer de remonter à la surface – la pellicule huileuse séparant la vie éveillée de l'inconscience. Surtout quand on pressentait que la lumière du plein jour taperait si cruellement fort que des bleus en resteraient sur votre peau. Ce serait tellement plus sûr, tellement plus confortable de rester plongé sous le couvert des eaux noires et silencieuses.

Sauf que tout au fond, et bien, les cauchemars se tapissaient et attendaient de vous voir couler jusqu'à leur niveau, et ça c'était bien pire. Gabriel était un lâche d'un genre très spécifique, le genre qui aurait souffert le martyre plutôt que de regarder ses problèmes en face.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le visage pointu et pâle de Hel se fendit d'un sourire rempli de dents parfaitement blanches.

« Et ben, encore un peu et tu nous inquiétais, Papa. Heu… est-ce que je peux encore t'appeler Papa, maintenant que… ? »

Il baissa les yeux. Ah oui, ça. Dommage, son ancien véhicule avait été plutôt douillet, à la manière d'une vieille robe de chambre qui a fini par conserver l'odeur de son propriétaire à force d'être portée jour après jour. Mais bon, ce corps-là n'était pas gênant, c'est juste qu'il avait eu l'habitude du précédent.

Elle leva péniblement un bras pour se gratter l'oreille.

« Je suis toujours ton père » fit-elle – oh, que cette voix fluette sonnait bizarrement quand elle s'extirpait de ses cordes vocales. « Vraiment, j'ai juste subi un petit lifting complet. »

« Ouais… Raphaël est reparti, mais il a dit qu'il avait fait en sorte de te trouver le corps le plus approprié. Mais tu dois quand même te reposer. Genre, beaucoup. »

Approprié, Gabriel ne doutait point que ce véhicule le fût, mais elle avait aussi l'impression tenace que son grand frère avait cherché à lui rendre une apparence qui jurait moins avec le souvenir qu'il conservait de sa jeunesse. Pour un salaud autoproclamé, Raphaël pouvait se montrer une véritable guimauve.

« Pas envie, de toute façon » marmonna-t-elle – sérieusement, elle avait peur d'exercer sa grâce, celle-ci lui faisait l'effet d'un voile de soie prêt à se déchirer si jamais on lui soufflait dessus.

Hel gigota sur son siège.

« Puisqu'on parle d'envie… est-ce que tu… tu aimerais la voir ? »

Gabriel adressa à sa progéniture son regard le plus vide, inspiré par des heures à contempler l'étal du poissonnier.

« Qui ça ? »

Hel tentait à présent de disparaître sous sa frange.

« Tu sais bien. _Elle_. »

Et – _oh._

Elle voulait dire –

Gabriel avait mal au ventre tout d'un coup –

Mal à la poitrine –

Peut plus remuer peut plus sentir son essence circuler –

« Papa ?! PAPA ! »

Depuis quand Hel était-elle aussi soyeuse par l'aura ? Ah non, c'était des plumes. Elle avait des plumes qui poussaient. Elle avait des _ailes_ qui poussaient. Bon sang, quel foutoir. À croire que l'univers avait décidé que la loi de Murphy était le nouveau principe universel, quand ça doit merder, pourquoi limiter la casse, hein ?

« C'est mieux » hoqueta Gabriel. « Vais mieux. »

Hel n'était visiblement pas convaincue.

« C'était quoi, cette réaction ? Tu… tu adores les enfants, normalement. Surtout les tiens. »

Cette fois, la douleur ne se répandit pas dans le nouveau véhicule de l'Archange, rien que la détresse, au point de mouiller ses nouveaux yeux.

« … C'est compliqué. »

« En quoi, bordel ? » s'énerva la déesse des morts. « Personne n'explique rien, dans cette baraque ! »

Gabriel n'était pas prête à lâcher ça. Du tout. Mais prétendre comme si de rien n'était… non. Au-dessus de ses forces. Alors autant crever l'abcès, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

« Okay, je vais te dire. Mais tu vas le regretter. »

 _Autant que moi, je suppose._

… _S'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas quand tu sauras._


	19. Chapter 19

Toute son existence, la seule information concernant les anges qu'avait reçu Dionysos était le fait qu'ils étaient des monstruosités interdimensionnelles, et qu'il valait mieux éviter de croiser leur chemin.

« Mais c'est qui, le poussin ? Hm ? C'est à qui, les ailes ? Oui, c'est toi. Oui, c'est toi, le bébé oiseau tout beau tout chaud... »

Dans ses bras, bébé Ariane s'avérait une monstruosité adorable au point d'en être dévastatrice, même si elle s'efforçait de lui tripoter l'intérieur des narines. Intérieurement, il savait qu'il lui mangeait déjà dans la main et priait pour que Hela ne refuse pas de se montrer la partenaire autoritaire, parce que son propre cas était perdu d'avance.

En parlant de Hela, celle-ci venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et elle arborait l'expression de qui a envie de faire sauter la planète pour cause de perte totale de foi en la justice. Et de se faire sauter avec, pour faire bonne mesure.

Quand elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa, ce fut plus pour s'appuyer contre lui qu'autre chose. Ariane se désintéressa illico du nez de Dionysos pour tendre des mains avides vers les pâles mèches blond platiné de la déesse Norroise, laquelle lui offrit son index à triturer à la place.

« … Tu sais, je me demande s'il existe un seul panthéon dont les membres n'ont pas été complètement foutu en l'air » finit par lâcher la jeune femme.

« En tant que représentant Grec et donc témoin direct, j'en doute franchement, _kukla_. Remarque, je pourrais être partial, on est tellement dingues que c'est sa propre forme de normalité. Juste… une que la morale humaine réprouve totalement ? » hasarda son congénère.

Hela eut un petit rire désabusé.

« Faudra introduire les célestes à ta famille, et peut-être la mienne aussi. On a une _putain_ de concurrence, je te raconterais ce que Papa vient de me dire et tu serais dégoûté. »

« Faudra voir » nuança le jeune homme en faisant rebondir gentiment le bébé sur son genou. « Les Grecs sont tout de même bien arrangés, et je te rappelle que mon domaine inclut la folie. »

« Oui, en effet. Tu te rends compte de l'avenir qui t'attends, mon bijou ? » soupira la déesse à l'attention de la bambine. « Apparentée à trois panthéons plus cinglés les uns que les autres. Hein que c'est fatiguant ? Hein ? »

Ariane souffla une bulle de salive et les flammèches constituant ses ailes frémirent. Sous le coup d'un réflexe qu'elle ignorait posséder, Hela tendit la partie aérienne et soyeuse de son essence vers celle de l'enfant.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme recueillir une bulle de savon au creux de sa main, c'était infiniment plus délicat et pourtant tellement moins fragile. C'était encore informe, encore dépourvu de complexité. C'était la simplicité d'un ciel d'été sans nuages.

À côté, l'essence d'Hela était un net foutoir. Entre la _grâce_ plumeuse et la compacte divinité ancrée dans la mort, il y avait un sacré décalage. Sans parler de l'âme humaine héritée de sa sorcière de mère, qui débordait sur les deux sans s'y mélanger. Ouaip, beau désordre qu'elle était.

Dionysos n'était pas reluisant non plus. Mine de rien, deux millénaires à s'accrocher fermement à ses origines humaines tout en méprisant son aura divine, ça engendrait une certaine dissonance assez peu agréable à contempler.

Et pourtant… pourtant, elle pouvait le sentir, à cet instant même, ces trois essences dissemblables voulaient chanter ensemble. Malgré les accrocs, malgré l'emboîtage compliqué. Juste, être ensemble.

« Tu sais quoi, poussin… ? Je crois que ça pourrait marcher. »

Et elle le pensait.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean avait cru qu'il pouvait se retirer temporairement de la situation sans que ça prête à mal. Parce que, vraiment, il allait exploser à force de contact incessant avec tout le désastre traumatique et familial que leurs emplumés étaient obligés de traîner à la patte façon boulet de forçat.

Une chasse donc, rien que lui et Sam, un monstre à tuer, pas de considérations éthiques et l'obligation de penser à autre chose qu'à l'Apocalypse qui leur pendait au nez. C'était pas la mer à boire, non ?

Sauf que Murphy avait toute sa dentition contre la famille Winchester, comme les évènements venaient de le prouver spectaculairement.

« Deux jours » lâcha le chasseur blond incrédule, fixant son interlocuteur d'un œil vert aussi stupéfait que consterné. « Je te laisse tranquille pour deux jours, et résultat des courses, l'Embrouilleur est maintenant une gonzesse, Miss Cadavre s'est laissé pousser des ailes, la tortue ninja va raconter à tout le Paradis qu'on a un Archange de notre côté et on a aussi un bébé à nourrir ? »

Castiel ne se tortilla pas sur sa chaise, mais ça crevait les yeux que l'envie ne lui en manquait pas, loin de là.

« … Je crois que Raphaël compte rester discret sur l'histoire » se borna-t-il à nuancer.

La réaction de Dean fut de se passer une main sur la figure.

« Pourquoi tu peux pas faire comme les mômes de ton âge et emmerder le monde en achetant du porno et des cigarettes ? Enfin, surtout emmerder Sam, parce que si j'essaie de te critiquer là-dessus, moi, ça fera pas du tout crédible. »

« J'ai presque perdu tout mon duvet » s'insurgea l'angelot, « arrête de me traiter comme un bon à rien. Si tu as besoin de compenser, ça tombe à merveille, Ariane ne demande que ça. »

« Nan. Bébé ange, je vais bien le laisser chez papa et maman païen. Élever mon frère, ça m'a suffi, à moi de regarder souffrir les autres. Dis, les dragées, c'est toujours à la mode ? Ou les païens demandent un sacrifice de chèvre noire ? »

Sincèrement, il se sentait curieux. Vu que plusieurs légendes s'étaient avérées faussées, il avait le droit de se poser des questions sur l'éducation d'un futur emplumé.


	21. Chapter 21

Mine de rien, le logement dans le secteur de la casse Singer se trouvait en crise : parce que Gabriel ne pouvait pas être déplacée dans son état actuel, mais Ariane avait besoin de rester là où on pouvait garder l'œil sur elle, et essayer de mixer les deux embaumait la catastrophe. À l'échelle biblique, et celle-ci se donnait toujours à deux cents pour cent.

Bien entendu, la seule solution que proposait un Bobby excédé était de coller tout ce beau monde à la porte, les Winchester étaient tout mûrs pour se barrer de nouveau, retour on ne peut plus optionnel, et pas question de se tourner vers Hel tant qu'elle afficherait cette mine effroyable de déterrée vive.

Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que le monde soit si compliqué ? Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi il essayait encore de trouver la clef du problème. Il ne savait vraiment pas d'où lui venait sens pareil des responsabilités, parce que franchement, avec l'arbre généalogique qu'il devait se traîner…

S'éloigner était une idée très mauvaise, mais il était au bord de l'explosion, là. Il pouvait bien disposer de cinq minutes sur la côte irlandaise pour souffler, non ?

Apparemment pas.

« Castiel » le salua poliment Rachel, non sans un brin de désolation dans la voie. « Décidément, tu ne changes pas. Quand tu te fourres dans les ennuis, c'est toujours jusqu'aux yeux. »

Non mais allez quoi… Cinq minutes sans avoir un membre de sa famille ou un ami sur le dos.

« Rachel, je ne veux pas me montrer grossier ou insultant, mais si tu essaies de dire un seul mot, il se passera des choses que nous regretterons tous les deux. »

L'un des bons points de Rachel, c'était qu'elle savait s'y prendre avec les gens. Elle ne pipa mot, mais elle s'assit à côté de Castiel, étendant une aile par-dessus lui, et resta comme ça un bon quart d'heure.

L'ange plus jeune finit par prendre une longue inspiration superflue.

« Mieux ? »

« Je crois. Pardon » renifla-t-il.

La grâce de Rachel fut parcourue de ricochets amusés.

« Oh, si tu crois être le premier à cran que j'ai croisé depuis le début de tout ce chambard, je crains d'avoir à percer ton égo. »

« Oh, parce que l'Apocalypse est une raison de stresser ? Curieux, ça m'avait échappé. »

« Mais dis donc, Cassie, c'est que tu te fais mordant. Serait-ce la puberté qui parle ? »

Deux ailes noires se hérissèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de leur propriétaire, le dissimulant à la vue de sa sœur. Tactique classique de l'angelot grognon.

« Non, sérieusement, Castiel. Cette histoire de fin du monde mets vraiment une sacrée partie de nous mal à l'aise. Bon, ce n'est pas exactement par amour des humains qu'on agit, n'allons pas jouer les idéalistes. Mais disons… qu'on pense agir de son côté. »

Castiel loucha sur son interlocutrice d'un air pas du tout impressionné.

« Et tu penses me faire avaler que tu t'es décidée maintenant ? »

« Et bien, avant, il n'y avait pas exactement une option en dehors de Michel et de Lucifer, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors Gabriel n'est pas revenue d'entre les morts ? »

Castiel se raidit, sa grâce lâchant un crépitement de pétard.

« Parce que Raphaël semblait persuadée de sa résurrection, lorsqu'il est allé parler à Michel alors que je venais de finir mon rapport mais que j'étais encore assez près pour entendre. Et il a dit des choses plutôt intéressantes concernant son refus de se déclarer pour le Paradis _ou_ l'Enfer. »

Castiel ne répondit pas, son regard bleu aussi accueillant que le fond de l'océan Arctique.

« Castiel, je veux seulement _parler_. Rien d'autre. Si Gabriel ne propose rien qui me persuade, ou qu'elle m'envoie paître, je partirai et ce sera tout. Promis, sur ma grâce. »

« … Je crois qu'on peut arranger une rencontre. »


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel aimait croire qu'elle connaissait ses limites. Elle aimait aussi croire qu'elle trouvait toujours moyen de se débrouiller ou de résoudre les problèmes qui lui tombaient sur le râble. L'Apocalypse avait mis ces deux convictions à rude épreuve, exigeant toujours plus d'elle moralement tout en refusant de lui permettre de se désister ou de conserver sa motivation.

Au bout du compte, elle savait qu'elle mentait lorsqu'elle avait affirmé à Castiel qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'ignorer la porte de sortie que représentait un Archange indépendant du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Elle avait _besoin_ de cette occasion inespérée. Puis, franchement, elle doutait que Gabriel fusse pire que ses deux congénères loyalistes de la famille princière.

Gabriel. Le quatrième Archange avait été encore plus voilé de mystère au sein des Sept Cieux que Lucifer en personne, et il avait été _expressément_ défendu d'évoquer le Diable en compagnie angélique. Autant dire que Rachel s'était sentie nettement anxieuse à l'idée de lui être présentée, et ses craintes s'étaient trouvées justifiées.

À première vue, Gabriel n'était pourtant guère intimidante. Son véhicule était loin d'être costaud, et sa grâce réduite en charpie occupée à guérir. Pas glorieux du tout, cela.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant l'intensité de sa présence suffisait à assécher la gorge de Rachel. À lui donner l'impression d'être une blatte facile à écraser. Elle n'avait ressenti pareille insignifiance qu'à de très rares reprises, en croisant Michel dans une humeur exécrable.

Et c'était Gabriel dans une humeur _neutre_. Rachel refusait d'imaginer le massacre si jamais l'Archange féminin trouvait matière à se mettre en rogne.

« Avant de prendre une décision, j'aurais besoin que tu me précises un petit quelque chose » fit l'Archange semi-allongée sur un vieux sofa défoncé – et rien que par sa posture, elle parvenait à lui donner des allures de divan royal couvert de brocart et de velours.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Rachel, gardant ses ailes soigneusement immobiles et sa grâce aussi plate que possible dans sa nervosité.

Un regard brun à l'insondabilité océanique la scruta attentivement.

« Pourquoi te désister ? Tu pourrais continuer à obéir à mes frères aînés. Ce serait facile. Ce serait évident. Ce serait usuel. »

Les pulsations cardiaques du véhicule emprunté par Rachel accélérèrent leur rythme déjà effréné.

Elle pensa à ses frères et sœurs qui mouraient, de plus en plus.

Elle pensa aux nouvelles de subversions commises au nom de Lucifer.

Elle pensa à l'indifférence de ses supérieurs, traitant les anges qui auraient dû être leur famille comme de bêtes instruments.

Elle pensa à tous les millénaires écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vraiment senti qu'elle était reliée à ses frères et sœurs par un lien inébranlable.

« … Peut-être que je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les vibrations dans sa grâce avaient échappé à son contrôle, c'était assez.

Gabriel l'invita à approcher d'un geste de la main.

« Veux-tu que je soulage ton fardeau ? Dis seulement le mot, ma sœur. »

 _Ma sœur_ , cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait entendu ce terme et pourtant c'était hier à peine, _ma sœur_ , prononcé non comme une formalité mais comme un mot d'amour, _ma sœur_ , trois syllabes dont elle avait oublié qu'elles pouvaient sonner aussi doux…

Rachel craqua. S'abandonna à l'étreinte de Gabriel. S'ouvrit toute grande au contact entre leurs grâces.

Au début, elle suffoqua. Noyée. Ensevelie dans des profondeurs abyssales. Écrasantes. Incapable de reprendre souffle.

Et puis elle fut ramenée à la surface. Lavée. Rafraîchie. Allégée.

« Oh, chérie » susurrait la voix de Gabriel, un irrésistible ruissellement limpide, « dans quel état es-tu ? Ma toute petite. »

Rachel n'était plus petite depuis longtemps. Ça s'était fait naturellement, car tous les enfants finissent par grandir.

Mais rien que cette fois, peut-être qu'elle avait le droit de ne pas disposer de toutes les réponses.


End file.
